Kathy
Kathy is a character in the Wayside School books. She does not appear in the cartoon. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance In "Explanation," Allison states that Kathy wears a sweater. No other descriptions of Kathy's appearance currently exist. Personality To put things in blunt terms, Kathy is a grouch. Her introductory chapter opens by mentioning that she hates everyone in Mrs. Jewls's class, and that she hates the reader as well, because if they were to know her, they would hate her as well. In "D.J.," it is mentioned that Kathy only ever laughs if somebody hurts themself, and in "Kathy and D.J.," she takes every step she can to assure that D.J. is feeling miserable. Kathy's hatred towards everyone is often brought on by herself, often by ignoring the advice of others to prove her point. Examples include closing her eyes when Dameon throws a ball rather than attempting to catch it, to prove it would hurt her, or keeping her pet cat Skunks locked in a closet, rarely feeding him, to prove that someday he'd run away. Kathy appears to view herself in high regard in comparison to everyone else in her class. In "Kathy," she seems to make a habit out of proving herself right above everyone else, constantly screaming that she's right while everyone else is wrong. In "Santa Claus," she seems to rejoice when various points about Santa's existence are proven wrong, though everyone else refuses to listen to her. Kathy has not ever been seen criticising her own behavior, instead simply wanting to view herself as "better" than everyone else. Kathy is rarely seen opening up to others, but occasionally it does happen. In "The Substitute," she seems disappointed when Mrs. Franklin is about to leave, and feels the same way towards Mrs. Jewls in "Something Different About Mrs. Jewls." In "D.J.," she is seen laughing alongside the rest of the class, so it's possible that Kathy actually is at least a slightly better person than she appears to be. However, she spends so much time reveling in her negative behavior that it hardly makes much of a difference. Relationships D.J. . ("Kathy and D.J.," 2004)]]Kathy does not like D.J. because he smiles too much, as shown in "Kathy" and "Kathy and D.J." In the latter, she regularly pesters D.J., doing everything in her effort to make him feel more miserable, though her efforts are mainly unsuccessful, as D.J. doesn't care much for materialistic things. In "Valooosh," when dancing with him, Kathy takes great joy out of kicking him in the rear. However, Kathy does laugh with him in "D.J.," showing her opinion may not be entirely negative. As shown in "Kathy and D.J.," D.J. considers Kathy to be a friend, though this is mostly because D.J. is almost always positive. Allison While Kathy does not like Allison, Allison still makes attempts to befriend Kathy. In "Kathy," Allison tries to give Kathy a cookie she baked, hoping that Kathy will be friends with her afterwards. However, Kathy waits two weeks to eat the cookie, so it ends up tasting terrible anyway. In "Why Boys and Girls Are Silly," Allison invites every girl in Mrs. Jewls's class to her party, likely including Kathy. In "Explanation," Allison takes a moment to compliment Kathy's sweater, even despite her earlier insults. Appearances For a list of every chapter Kathy is seen in, see here. Trivia *She is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Dameon, Deedee, Jason, Joy, Mac, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. *Not counting Sue, who is exclusive to the ''Sideways Arithmetic'' series, and Sammy, a one-off character, Kathy is the first student to stop appearing in the Wayside School books, with her final appearance being in "Nose." Gallery See a gallery for Kathy here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Females Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content